


Back

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Family, Gen, Guilt, Hoshido | Birthright Route, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Corrin is sure of it.





	Back

After he went back- back to his blood family, back to Hoshido, back to the kingdom he should have memories of- Corrin felt nothing. 

Nothing new, at least. He still felt the aching regret and guilt of leaving Nohr, but knew he had made the right decision. 

Well, he didn't know. Corrin knows a lot of things, but sometimes one just feels that something is right. It can't always be a battle of fact versus feeling- sometimes your gut knows more that your brain.

He had memories etched into his brain of Camilla singing to him, and Xander training him, and Leo... and Elise, poor Elise, she must be so hurt that Corrin chose their rivals.

However, he felt closer to his blood family. He felt like he knew Ryoma better than he had ever known Xander, and Takumi better that Leo- and so on and so forth. They were blood, while his captors kept him locked in a northern tower.

Corrin knows he made the right decision. 

It's a gut feeling. That's what he tells himself.


End file.
